


Snowflakes

by zekelandons



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons
Summary: Snow means a lot to Michaela and Zeke. And their favorite thing to do during a snowfall is run outside and play in the snow. And sneak in a few kisses in between.
Relationships: Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone
Kudos: 2





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Snow means a lot to Michaela and Zeke so why not write a cute lil one shot of them playing in the snow?

The early morning light woke them from a sound slumber. Michaela was up first as she squinted in the early morning light. She perked up as she saw snow falling from the sky. She felt Zeke next to her move towards her and he wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s snowing,” she said, giving him a huge grin. He smiled back and took her hand and led her towards the living room. “Well, let’s go outside and play,” he said.

After putting on some warm winter clothes on, they dashed outside to play in the snow. They first made snow angels and then, they built what Zeke called “the perfect snowman”. It was a perfect snowman, with pebbles for its eyes and buttons and the perfect branches for its arms. While he was finishing with the final touches on the snowman, Michaela snuck up behind him and threw a snowball at Zeke. He turned around and he gave her a mock glare as he grabbed some snow and made snowballs to throw back at her. They chased each other until they were exhausted and worn out.

They found themselves staring into each other’s eyes. Winter had a negative memory associated with Zeke as he had died from frostbite but then was brought back to life again. But now, he was alive and was the luckiest man in the world. And winter could have a new memory associated with it. Spending it with Michaela and creating all sorts of memories. He gazed into Michaela’s ocean blue eyes. He loved her with every inch of his being. He noticed that her nose was starting to get red from the cold. He leaned forward and kissed her nose gently. She looked up at him and gave him a cute but puzzled look.

“What was that for?” she asked him. He shrugged. “Your nose looked cold so I made it better,” he said, with a small chuckle. She grinned at him and pulled him for a kiss. Snow kisses, she later called them. Soft, gentle kisses mixed in with gentle snowflakes falling on their skin.

“I love you,” Michaela whispered. He smiled back at her. “I love you too. And I love snow now. Because it reminds me of you.”

“Snow brought us together, didn’t it?”

He nodded. “Except it was a blizzard. But still, it’s snow.”

She kissed him again, relishing the fact that there were many more kisses in the snow in their future. The snow kept falling down on them, showering so many snowflakes on them. Michaela smiled. She was happy. Happy because it was snowing but also happy because she got to spend her morning with the one person she loved the most in the world.


End file.
